


A Swimsuit Mishap

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diving, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Nudity, One Shot, Swimming, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Asriel, Frisk, and Monster Kid decide to go for a swim. Unfortunately, after a decision to have a diving race, something hilariously embarrassing happens...(one-shot.)





	A Swimsuit Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Undertale _. All rights go to their respective owners. Also, this was a request by an anonymous user, so credit goes to them for the main idea.__  
>  Thought this would be somewhat obvious, but this is based off of the True/Pacifist ending.

Now that Asriel was back to his former self, he was free to play and connect with other children, both human and monster. It was thanks to the brave heroics of the human Frisk, who also believed he deserved a second chance, and went on a long, perilous journey to bring back his soul to his flower form.

But many weeks had passed since then. Now Asriel, Frisk, and their friend, Monster Kid, were playing in a secluded stream on a hot day, playfully splashing each other with the glittering water.

"Hey, guys! I have an idea!" Asriel exclaimed, pointing to a small ledge above the stream. "Let's have a diving race: whoever hits the water first, wins!"

The three children raced to the tiny cliff, standing toe-to-toe.

Frisk looked down, a little unsure. Sure, they had jumped from higher, but this seemed awfully high for a dive...

"Ready?" Monster Kid asked. "On three. One...two..."

 _Well, no turning back now,_ Frisk thought.

"Three!"

Plugging their noses, they all jumped into the water at the same time.

"Ha, ha! I won!" Monster Kid declared upon surfacing.

"No you didn't!" Asriel argued. " _I_ did!"

Frisk shivered. They knew the water was cool, but it seemed to get much colder all of a sudden. Glancing over their shoulder, it didn't take them long to figure out why. "Uh, guys..." the human finally spoke up.

Their friends looking in the direction they were pointing in in horror, they realized that all three of them had lost their swim trunks upon the landing! Though no one else was around, their cheeks grew a darker shade of embarrassment.

"Well, come on! We've gotta catch up to them!" Monster Kid trudged through the water.

"Hey, Monster Kid, wait! You don't have any hands to grab those!" As if being half-naked weren't embarrassing enough, Frisk looked away at the sight of their naked butts.

 _Yeesh_ , they thought. _Didn't need to see that_. It left them thankful they were wearing a t-shirt long enough to cover the areas no one else was supposed to see.

As the water got deeper, it made it harder for Asriel and Frisk to swim. Being more built for the water, Monster Kid was more likely to catch up the suits, but they were just out of their reach so they couldn't grab them with their mouth. Their toes just barely being able to touch the surface, they heard the water rushing quickly up ahead.

"Don't do it, guys! It's a waterfall!" Asriel cried. "The risk of falling to our death isn't worth getting those trunks."

Before they could even respond to the statement, all the kids could do was watch as their swim trunks, one by one, fell over the edge.

"Well, that's just _great._ " Frisk folded their arms. "We can't run around naked, but we left our clothes at Asgore's house."

"Maybe we can sneak back and get them without being noticed by anyone else," Asriel suggested. "It's not that far from here."

* * *

After several minutes of running through the trees, they had come to a lone manor in the clearing. They could see Asriel's father, Asgore, trimming the hedges up in the front yard.

"I reckon if we sneak through the back door, he won't see us," Asriel whispered.

His two friends nodded in agreement, and they made a break for back door, and practically slammed it behind them.

"Phew. I think we made it," Monster kid commented.

 _"Hello? Is someone there?"_ They could hear Asgore's muffled voice on the other side.

"GO! GOGOGOGOGO!" Asriel urged his friends out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Luckily, his bedroom where they had left their clothes was the first door at the edge of the hallway. Once they were decently dressed in their original clothes again, they padded down the stairs, trying to act casual as Asgore entered the front door to the foyer.

"Oh howdy, kids. Back from swimming already?"

"Yeah. We uh, got tired out from all that swimmin' you know?"

"I understand, son. Hey, your mother dropped off a pie for the three of you to have."

"Alright, _awesome_! I love Toriel's buttercup cinnamon pies!" Monster Kid nearly drooled at the thought of one of their favorite snacks melting in their mouth.

"It was supposed to be for dessert after dinner, but we won't tell her if we have it early, right?" he chuckled. "Just wait here, and I'll get it ready."

"Thanks, Mr. Dreemurr," Frisk smiled. As soon as he was out of earshot,

Asriel turned to his friends, his cheeks slightly reddened. "Let's just...pretend this never happened. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." they agreed in unison.

The kids had learned their lesson that day: always wear trunks tight enough to fit around your body, and keep your clothes with you when you go swimming, just in case.

From that day on, their little swimsuit mishap was never brought up, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid starting any debates or arguments online, I left Frisk and Monster Kid gender-neutral on purpose, just as they were in the games.


End file.
